The invention relates to a hybrid transmission with at least two split power ranges and two electric drive motors for a hybrid motor vehicle and furthermore to a hybrid motor vehicle having a hybrid transmission of this type.
Hybrid transmissions for motor vehicles, which have a plurality of split power drive ranges, discrete gear steps and, in addition to an internal combustion engine, two electric drive motors, are known, for example, from the publications U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,904,631, 6,478,705 B1, 6,358,173 B1, 6,090,005, 6,743,135 B2, 6,551,208 B1, EP 0 967 102 B1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,931,757, 6,022,287 and applicant's patent application DE 102004053044.
Hybrid transmissions of this type make it possible to operate the motor vehicle in an advantageous way, in particular, providing for example for                a starting function by means of a geared-neutral driving range,        high starting torques,        operation of the internal combustion engine with a uniform rotational speed for different driving speeds,        a recovery of energy, for example in overrun, by means of the electric drive assemblies,        boosting operation,        a reduction in fuel consumption,        reduced exhaust gas emissions,        improved start/stop operation,        the absence of a need for a separate starter and/or a starting element,        a change in a stepless driving range from forward drive to reverse drive.        
It is the object of the present invention to provide a hybrid transmission which is improved in terms of the construction space requirements and/or kinetic and kinematic conditions and also to provide a motor vehicle having a hybrid transmission of this type.